The Organization XIII: The 4th Files Of July
by Dark Kaze Ryuu
Summary: The Organization XIII decides to celebrate the 4th of July along with two brand new members joining with them! Uh oh! What do you think will happen? Insanity and Chaos that's what! Ch 4 Flashbacks and PMSing is up! Larxene gone mad! Read and Review plz!
1. Chapter 1 Two New Members & The Big Plan

Dragon: New fic of humor Starting with The Organization members celebrating 4th of July to be exact including two new members coming in! 

Claws: This should be fun (Grins)

Dragon: Indeed it will be (Grins with him)

Disclaimer: Don't own the Kingdom Hearts II characters but only mine and my friend's character.But I own KH:CoM and KH II game! HA! XD

.: Whoosh :.

The Organization XIII: The 4th Files Of July

Chapter 1: Two New Members and the Big Plan Out

"Everyone! Listen up!" Xemnas said, as he spoke to all of the twelve organization members in the meeting room.

Everyone seems to be in such in a talkative mood lately that they barely even heard what the Superior was saying.

"I said..." Xemnas twitched slightly, "...LISTEN UP! GODDAMMIT CAN'T YOU HEAR ME PEOPLE?" The superior yelled as the talking had stop and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Ow... Don't need to yell... My ears have already gone deaf y'know..." Demyx pouted as he covered his ears with both of his hands.

Xemnas ignored him, turning his attention to his members. "Now that I got your attention, everyone we have two new members that will be joining us in the Organization. But please, give them a welcome here." He tilted his head to the direction where the two new members are standing as he gave a nod and urge them to come over beside him.

A young girl that looked about the age of 15 years old, had long black hair with red streaks running down below her shoulders and her eyes that were of a bright golden yellow color. Her height was about 4'9'', and she looked unphased for a bit, as she seemed to be staring at the members intentively.

"...she's scary..." The Melodious Nocturne said, hiding behind his chair.

"Stop being such a wuss, Demyx... She's only the same age as Roxas and you're already scared of her..." Axel replied, rolling his eyes.

"She giving me the evil-eye look!" Demyx poked his head out from behind the chair, and he saw the young girl giving him an evil grin and gulped nervously.

Xemnas cleared his throat. "This is Draxen. Number 14. The Shape-shifter"

A boy that was about the age of 16 years and one year older than Draxen had hair of steel and his eyes were the color of silver. He looked about 5'11'' and somewhat muscular.

"And this is Motthyix. Number 15. The iron-fisted destroyer"

"The iron-fisted destroyer? What is he? His arms are made of metal or something?" Demyx snorted with laughter."We should call him 'Metal boy' then! Just like petal boy over there!"

"Why I oughta---!" Marluxia The Graceful Assasin pulled out his tremendous scythe and swings it at Demyx who almost ended up missing his head.

"But you are such a flower boy! Always on you're stupid flowery gar---HOLY SHIT! EEP!" Demyx, being the imbecile he is, ran from the pissed off Marluxia with his deadly scythe swinging around madly at him.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

"MARLY-CHAN I WAS ONLY KIDDING! DON'T KILL ME! HELP!"

"Damn. I wanted to choke him to death," Motthyix grumbled quietly with his arms crossed against his chest.

"...Idiots," Draxen mumbled.

"This going to take a while..." Roxas sweatdropped.

"Here we go again." Xemnas sweatdropped as well.

After a numerous wasted hours of screaming and yelling...

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY WILL YOU?" Draxen roared like a dragon, startling every member in the group including Marluxia and Demyx.

"Okay... That girl scares the hell outta me more than Marluxia now..." Lexaeus continued. "...a scary dragon girl..."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"GAH! DON'T HURT ME!" Lexaeus hid under the chair just like Demyx did before.

"Demyx..." Marluxia growled.

"Yessss Marly?",replied Demyx who seems to be clinging onto the graceful assasin.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!" Marluxia shoved Demyx off of him as the childish Demyx got up and dusted himself off.

Demyx pouted. "...You're mean..."

"Well, that was a bit unexpected. But anyways..." Xemnas continued. "Since the people out there are celebrating this 4th of July thing, I think we should do it as well. What do you think?"

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Axel looked over at his best friend with a grin spreading across his face.

"I hear ya," Roxas grinned back at him.

"Sounds intriguing," Xaldin said.

"We can play poker all night long," Luxord replied back, playing with his favorite deck of cards.

"Don't care," The cloaked schemer said with a rather bored tone of voice.

"All in favor of celebrating the 4th of July, raise their hand and say I!" The Superior exclaimed.

"I!" Everyone said, raising their hands to meet the air above them.

"Good. Start planning everyone. The meeting is now over," Xemnas said as everyone got out of their seats and left the meeting room.

"Hey you two!" Axel called out to the two newest members.

"Hmm?" Draxen stopped and turned around to see the two teenagers coming over to them.

"Neh? What do they want?" Motthyix said,stopping as well.

"Care to join us?" Axel said with a mischievous look about his face. "By the way,My name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"And I'm Roxas." Roxas set out his hand as a welcoming gesture.

"The name's Draxen," Draxen took out her hand to shake Roxas's and Axel's. "And this is my friend Motthyix here"

"Nice to meetcha," Motthyix said, shaking both of their hands.

"So will you be joining us? Axel and I are gonna start making crazy plans for the upcoming 4th of July." Roxas grinned sheepishly.

Draxen looked over at Motthyix as they both nodded at each other and look back at them."You bet we are!"

The four crazy members high fived together with evil grins on their faces. "This will be FUN!"

.: Whoosh :.

Dragon: And that's about it for Chapter 1 Hm.I wonder what they're up to.What do you think they're planning?

Claws: (Thinks) Hmm.I'm not so sure.

Dragon: (Looks at you all) Help please? Give us plenty of good reviews,suggestions,and ideas! It'll be appreciated!

Roxas: (Appears out of nowhere) What they said!

Dragon: How'd you get here? Wait nvm.You know what to do Roxas!

Roxas: (Puppy dog eyes) Review please! For their sake!


	2. Chapter 2 Fireworks & Flower Decorations

Dragon: Oh screw it (Sweatdrops) I'm just gonna start doing Chapter 2 right now! 

Claws: Awww don't worry! People with review...(Glares at all of you) Right? Good.Now start reading.Or else I'll track and hunt you down.Mwhahahahaha! (In his dark dragon form)

Dragon: Thanks claws! You're scaring the hell outta everyone! -- (Pulls out the collosal sword and beats claws with it)

Claws: OW! You're the one wanting the reviews! Wait...ISN'T THAT SAIX'S COLLOSAL SWORD!

Back in the Hall of Melodies...

Saix: HEY! WHO TOOK MY COLLOSAL SWORD!

Back with Dragon and Claws...

Dragon: Yup (Evil Grin) I stole it from him while he was sleeping in his room

Claws: Saix is going to end up berserking if he finds out you stole it from him (Anime fall)

Dragon: Ah don't worry! I'll give it back to him.I'm just using it for a while (Grins sheepishly)

Claws: Whatever you say (sweatdrops)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters except mine and my friend's character.But I own KH:CoM and KH II! W00T!

.: Fun Fun Fun :.

Chapter 2 Firecrackers and Flower Decorations

"Alright, so what do we do first?" Axel said, looking at the trio.

"Err..." Roxas sweatdropped. "I got nothing..."

"Umm..." Motthyix said, scratching the back of his head, a perplexed look spreading onto his face.

"Hmm," Draxen stood with her arms crossed, while she pondered for a moment. "Hey, why don't we all go to the shops and steal a bunch of random stuff? Like fireworks and any random stuff we can use to prank on the members! So what do ya say guys?"

"That's a great idea!" Roxas grinned.

"Sounds fun!" Motthyix replied.

"Hmmm. Not a bad idea at all," Axel smirked. "In fact, we should start right now while everyone else is too busy planning for the holiday."

"I know just the place where we can get those firecrackers!" the shape-shifter exclaimed.

"To the Land of Dragons!" everyone said at once.

.: The Land of Dragons :.

"Alright, since we're all here, I say we split up into two groups and get everything we need then come back here like let's say an hour or so," Axel said.

"But where though?" Draxen replied, her hands behind the back of her head looking at the red headed teen.

"Let's meet back at the front of the Emperor's palace."

"So then we could rob his palace and stuff!" Motthyix grinned.

"Exactly!" Roxas grinned as well.

Everyone nodded in agreement and vanished in a flash.

Back in the castle in the The World That Never Was...

Surprisingly, everyone was too busy planning and getting ready for the celebration while Marluxia was arguing with Larxene about which kind of nifty decorations they should hang around the castle.

"Marluxia! This is 4th of July! Not a freaking party garden!" Larxene rolled her eyes, trying to knock Marluxia off of the ladder who seems to be latching onto it.

"But I want it to make it pretty! Not those stupid lightning spark decorations around everywhere!" Marluxia's narrowed eyes look down to the savage nymph.

"Pretty! What the fuck are you thinking, flower boy!" Larxene glared. "We don't want the castle like a greenhouse, dumbass!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys! What's the big problem over here?" The free-shooter said, as he walked over to where Larxene and Marluxia is. "And dude,what's with the flowers? We already got enough of them!"

"That's what I'm telling him! But flower boy over here says he wants to make it so damn pretty!" growled Larxene.

"You guys are such flower haters!" Marluxia grumbled, as he shut his eyes with his arms crossed who seems to be not noticing that he's about to end up falling off the ladder.

"Uh...Marluxia..." Larxene looked up at Marluxia. "...You might want to..."

"WHAT!" Marluxia opened his left eye,looking over at Larxene. "...I might want to what...? ...HOLY SHIT!" Before he could get the chance to get a hold of the bars, he slipped and fell off the ladder crashing down with his face front on the floor, followed by the falling ladder that hit him from the top of his head, knocking him out unconcious.

"Dude! Are you okay, Marly-chan?" Xigbar said, looking at the unconcious Marluxia.

"Haha... Hey guys! ...Look at those pretty flowers with wings flying around my head..." replied the dizzy Marluxia who got up slowly and seemed to have swirly eyes but then crashed down unconciously.

"...Uh..." The blonde girl looked over at Xigbar who looked back at her.

"...Uh... Err... Eh... Yeaaah, dude... We saw them..." Xigbar replied, sweatdropping.

While the two were standing around looking at the poor unconcious Marluxia on the floor, there was a voice coming from the back of the hallways. "Who wants..." The voice paused for a moment, seeing Marluxia sprawled unconcious on the floor. "Lunch?... What the hell just happened here!"

Back in The Land of Dragons...

Axel and Roxas appeared in front of the Emperor's palace just in time to see Draxen and Motthyix walking up the staircase carrying what looked like to be tons of firecrackers inside the wheel barrow and other useful stuff to prank on the Organization members.

"Whoa, that's a LOT of firecrackers you guys got there!" Roxas said, as he helped the two carry some of the firecrackers and the useful things.

Draxen and Motthyix looked at each other then back at them. "So?" They grinned mischieviously.

"The more the better!" Axel agreed, grinning as well.

So the four members set off to go steal tons of random stuff whether expensive or not and of course thrashing up the place, and probably ended up blowing the palace up to smithereens later on.

Motthyix picked up a huge vase and sneaks up on some random guard, and crashed it over his head, followed by tripping him down, then rolling the guard down the high staircases thumping so loudly down the stairs that you can hear the guard screaming like hell from the inside of the vase. "Hehe! Fun!"

"You call that fun! Watch this!" Draxen snapped her fingers as two firecrackers appeared before her and pick them up as she snuck at the other guards, sliding it behind them and blew out a small fire at the bottom of the firecrackers lighting the two on as it hit both of the guards from behind,their armors getting caught by it, zooming around the inside palace everywhere as the two crashed at each other and both firecrackers at impact as it exploded with fireworks shooting out in the air along with the guards that fell from the air and landed down on the ground,covered in a dusty black smoke having dizzy looks in their eyes. "Now that's fun!"

Roxas having to see the crazy scene of what just happened, burst into laughter. "HAHAHA THAT WAS NICE! Lemme try!" He grabbed a few of the firecrackers and aimed them in different directions. "Hey Axel! Throw me a fire here! Will you?"

Axel, who was busy burning lots of things and lighting every guard's clothes on fire, looked over at his best friend and grinned. "Sure! Not a problem!" He uses his fire elements to lit the firecrackers as a few of it shot out like a rocket, zooming everywhere hitting the guards and whatever it possible could hit on its way.

After they spended quite a few hours having fun on thrashing and wrecking the palace,the four of them took everything they needed (firecrackers,etc.) and left the palace, disappearing in an instant.

The emperor who seemed to be on 'vacation' came back from his trip to his beautiful palace only to see that his eyes went wide in shock and his only sentence that came out of his mouth was..."What the fuck just happened?"

.: Fun Fun Fun :.

Dragon: Boy we didn't see THAT coming from the emperor's mouth now did we?

Claws: You got high again did you? (eyes narrowed at Dragon)

Dragon: (Innocent) Maaaybe...

Claws: Yep I knew it...(Sweatdrops)

Dragon: At least I got to finish Chapter 2! Or Saix would haunt my ass off while I'm asleep But anyways! Thanks for the reviews out there! Basically to my friends who seems to be reviewing this but where are the rest of the reviewers out there! (Pouts)

Claws: Don't worry,they'll review soon (Thwaps Dragon with his tail) Just be patient.

Roxas: Read and Review! Dragon will praise and love you all if you do! Or else Claws will hunt you mortals out there and it's not a pretty sight (Sees Claws waving his death scythe and hides behind Dragon)

Claws: You got that right! (Waves his death scythe threatningly) Review! Or Else!

Dragon: And btw whoever guesses the familiar unknown voice who came up to Larxene,Xigbar,and Marluxia gets a prize of a life-sized plushie of that person he or she likes from the Organization.That is all.Now Review.Please?


	3. Chapter 3 Xaldin The Crazy

Draggy: Hello again everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! Greatly appreciated! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS! XD

Claws: Are you hyper again,Draggy?

Draggy: YES! (Mischievious Grin) Back in action!

Dragon: Oh noez we're doomed! (Rolls his eyes)

Saix: DRAGGY! GIVE ME BACK THOSE DAMN PICTURES! -Runs after her-

Draggy: MEEP! -runs away from him,laughing insanely-

Claws: And so here we are in a scene of Saix chasing after Draggy for the shower pictures she took at him while "he" was taking a shower.

Dragon: (Snorts)

Draggy: Ah yes btw! Let's give them a thanks for the reviewers!

Motthyix: Here's your grandprize for guessing the right member! -Shoves a huge gigantic cookie in his mouth and a life-sized plushie of myself- There!

Silverwolf1990: I read chapter 2 of yours! I reviewed it too btw! Thanks for reviewing! (Hands gifts and plushies)

Kumo: Yeah...Thanks XD (Gives her an Auron plushie)

Draggy: (Still running away from the berserk Saix) HAHA YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!

Saix: WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!

Dragon & Claws: Ookay! Onto the story then!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom hearts characters except my own characters Dragon,Claws,and Draxen.Motthyix No.16 belongs to my good friend whose name is Motthyix XD

.: Wheeeeeeee :.

Chapter 3 Xaldin The Crazy

The Savage Nymph and the Freeshooter stood there,staring down at the poor unconcious Marluxia.There was a voice coming from the back of the hallways. "Who wants..." The voice paused for a moment, seeing Marluxia sprawled unconcious on the floor. "Lunch?... What the hell just happened here!"

The two turned their heads around to see Xaldin walking over to them,holding a tray of burgers on a silver-ware platter plate.

"Well..." Xigbar looked over at Larxene then back at Xaldin.

Xaldin quirked his eyebrow."Well?"

"It's...a long story," Larxene said.

"Dude fell from the ladder bars and crashed on the floor then the ladder hit him on the head,knocking him unconcious and he hasn't been awake for a while now," Xigbar replied.

"Marluxia hasn't woke up...YET?" The Whirlwind Lancer questioned,frowning.

"Nope," The two said in unison.

Xaldin stood there,stupified and annoyed as he gave a large sweatdrop but gets mad at them for their idiocy."You're all...a bunch of IDIOTS!" He threw burgers at their faces followed by a flying tray and silver-ware platter plates at them.

"GAH!" Larxene blocked the burgers with her hands that were being thrown at her and Xigbar. She jumped past the flying tray and ducked before the silver ware plates reached her face. She gasped as the plates went soaring past her head, "Xigbar, look out!"

"Huh? Holy shi---!" Before Xigbar could get the chance to look from the front,the flying tray hit him hard in the face followed by the silver-ware plates next as his eyes went dizzy looking.

"That's gotta HURT," Larxene said.

"Argh...Dude...That hurt like hell..." Xigbar grumbled as he rubbed his face and looked over at Xaldin."What the hell is wrong with you,man!"

Xaldin ignored him and walked back inside the kitchen and came back out with a hose that was attached to the industrial size salad maker,grinning evilly.

Larxene and Xigbar's eyes grew wide with shock."Oh...FUCK!"

The whirlwind lancer turned it on and sprayed them with ranch dressing,covering everything in the room but himself.He was pretty much enjoying this more than anyone in the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DID WE EVER DO TO YOU,XALDIN!" shouted Larxene.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR,DUDE!" The freeshooter barked at Xaldin.

"THAT'S FOR BEING A PANSY ASS BITCH YOU HEARTLESS EXCUSE OF A NOBODY!" Xaldin barked back at Xigbar and chased him down around the room,throwing hot burgers at him.

"OH SHIT!" Xigbar ran off as fast as he could and onto the ceiling,standing upside down."And I'm NO PANSY ASS BITCH! MARLUXIA IS!"

"HEY!" Marluxia shouted,who heard him and had just woken up a few minutes ago.

Xaldin stopped at his tracks,looking up to see Xigbar standing upside down the ceiling and grins at him as he floats up and smacks a hot burger on his face,followed by tossing him into a vat of dressing.He then pulls out a match and creates a small fire tossing it at the vat Xigbar was in,catching him on fire as the freeshooter screamed bloody hell and runs around the room trying to take the fire out from his cloak.

Larxene can't help but roll around laughing from watching the scene and forgetting now that she was sticky covered in a hot dressing.

After Xaldin was done with him,he went back into the kitchen and comes back out again with a large keg,tossing it at Larxene trapping her inside a vat of hard liquor then happily went straight back to cooking more bbq in the kitchen.

"O...kay..." said Marluxia,looking at them stupidly.

A dark portal appeared as a silver-blue haired emo teenager emerged out of it."Are you guys done...yet?" He took a look around at the whole room that was now completely messy,seeing Xigbar on fire who was still screaming bloody hell and a drunk Larxene trapped in a vat of liquor."...On second thought,I'm not going to bother asking..."

'Eeyeah' was the only reply from Marluxia.

"What is that ridiculous noise?" said a familiar calm voice as it was Saix that came into the room."WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE!"

"I'm not a part of this," Zexion pointed his finger at Marluxia."Ask him"

Saix crossed his arms and turned his attention to the graceful assasin,tapping his foot impatiently."Well?"

"Err...I really don't have any idea," Marluxia laughed nervously."The only thing I remember was falling off a ladder and got knocked out unconcious.The next thing I knew when I woke up is seeing Xaldin chasing off Xigbar with hot burgers thrown at him and then trapping Larxene in a large keg of liquor after."

"SOMEONE HELP ME GET THIS FIRE OFF!" Xigbar yelled out who was still continously running around the room.

Saix sighed and rolled his eyes,pulling out his collosal sword as he watched Xigbar coming by and once he was close,he bashed him on the head and beated him rapidly to a pulp,taking the fire out.

"...Thanks..." The beaten up and dizzy Xigbar on the floor replied.

The Luna Diviner looked down at Xigbar and sweatdropped then back at the other two."You three clean this room and help Larxene out of that large keg immediately or Xemnas will not be happy about this."

"Oh great.Why do I have to come into this mess with these idiots?" The Cloaked Schemer mumbled unhappily.

"When I come back here,all of this better be clean and stainless.I will not see a single dirt on the floor.You got me!" His gold eyes narrowed at the two but was calm the next after."And wake up No.2." He sighed once more and walks out of the room instantly.

Marluxia stared down at the unconcious Xigbar and kicked him at the side of his ribs hard enough to wake him up."Wake up dumbass!"

"OW!" Xigbar sat up straight,rubbing his ribs and growled."DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!"

"You wouldn't wake up," Marluxia said.

The freeshooter got to his feet and face Marluxia."Wouldn't wake up? As if!"

"Well you weren't!"

The two of them argued as they pulled out both their weapons and started beating the crap outta each other in an anime dust cloud,leaving Zexion standing there.

Zexion laid a hand on his forehead and sighs,closing his eyes."Fools..."

The argument went on until...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Luxord ran out of the kitchen as he flails his arms around screaming like a little girl and trying to take fire out of his cloak.He ran into the two blundering idiots who stopped from what they were doing and also covered in ranch dressing,rolled into them,trying to put the fire out while Xaldin chased after him.

"WTF? GET OFF!" Xigbar and Marluxia said in chorus,shoving Luxord off of them.

Apparently when Luxord was trying to put the fire out by rolling around the dressing,the fire got simply worst on his back and there was smoke coming out in the air.The fire alarm signal gave a loud beeping noise in the whole room,making everyone's ears ache so much.

Xaldin grabbed a huge hose used for fire alarms and sprays them all except Zexion,screaming curse words at them for being such imbeciles and how they act so childish nowadays the entire time.He beated them up again and once they were knocked out,he threw brooms at them then he swiftly went back to his kitchen,smiling to himself,to continue cooking more bbq for lunch.

Zexion who had easily escaped from them,was near the room but outside in the hallway,watching the scene with a mixed of sweatdrop and disgusted look on his face with his arms crossed against his chest."...Poor little remnants...I feel so sorry for them..." He silently said to himself."...NOT!"

.: Wheeeeeeee :.

Draggy: Welp! That's it for Chapter 3 folks! (Grins) So how do you like it guys?

Dragon: You make Xaldin one hella crazy psycho nobody (Sweatdrops)

Claws: I agree

Draggy: Xaldin's supposed to be acting crazy for this part! He's the only serious and damn strict guy there (snickers) Oh! Let's give another thanks to the other reviewers I forgot! Don't worry I didn't ignore you guys out there! Anyways! Thanks for all your reviews everyone! (Huggles and showers everyone with cookies) Wheee!

Dragon: Now Read and Review!

Claws: Or else!

Saix: DRAGGY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!

Draggy: GAH! (Runs away) Mwhahahahaha! Until the next chapter! (Waves at everyone before vanishing) 


	4. Chapter 4 Flashbacks and PMSing

Draggy: Thanks for the reviews out there you guys! (Showers them with Organization plushies and cookies) I'm glad that you're all amused by my insane and crazy chapters (Grins) 

Saix: (Grabs Draggy from behind, not letting her go) If you just give me those photos back...

Draggy: Hell no! I'm keeping them! (Evil Smirk)

Saix: Damn it (Sweatdrops)

Draggy: Anyways! There's only two more chapters left to write! And once I'm done with this I'll be able to do the other KH 2 fics that I wanted to write so much!

Claws: You guys can check it out in her profile. It's way at the bottom of it.

Draggy: It's only two new stories for now but there might be more fics that I might think about. Anywayz keep checking out for more fics that are new in the future!

Claws: Did anyone see where Dragon go?

Draggy: No. Why? By the way everyone, the first few paragraphs are just...simply cute I guess since I couldn't think of anything on how to start off this chapter.

Disclaimer: Draggy does not own the KH characters except herself and her characters only .Motthyix belongs to her friend's as well. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She also owns KH II and KH:CoM so don't sue her.

.: **Nyaaaaaaaaa** :.

Chapter 4: Flashbacks and PMSing

Zexion stood outside in the hallway with his arms crossed against his chest as he watched Xaldin stride off to the kitchen. He was glad that he had escaped away from the crazy scene just in time before the whirlwind lancer turned psycho. "It's a good thing I didn't get stuck with those idiots. . ." He mumbled. "Poor little remnants. . . I feel sorry for them. . ." Sorry? Why would he? ". . . Not . . ."

A dark portal suddenly appeared out of the ceiling, as Draxen was the first to emerged out and ended up crashing on Zexion, followed by Motthyix on top of them.

"Holy shi---" Draxen blushed at the sight of the silver blue haired teenager in front of her. Her face was closed onto his as she felt her cheeks reddening a bit. ". . . Ack! Sorry. . !" She sweatdropped. "MOTTHYIX MOVE YOUR ASS OFF!"

"Sorry!" Motthyix laughed nervously and got off of Draxen as she got off of Zexion as well too.

". . ." Zexion just blinked in surprise at the sudden encounter that occurred a few minutes ago as he looked up at the girl who offered her hand to him. He then reached up to take her hand to be pulled back to his feet. ". . .It's alright. . ."

"Eh. . . It's HIS fault!" The black with red streaked teenager girl said, pointing at Motthyix.

"What the heck did I do!"

"Your idiotic portal dropped us and almost killed us you asshole!" shouted Draxen.

"Oh yeah. . . My bad!" Motthyix sweatdropped. "But it was an accident!" He pouted.

"I had a feeling you guys would emerge from out of the ceiling," Zexion replied with an amused look on his face.

Draxen had entered inside the room along, with Zexion and Motthyix who followed after as she went over to where the four members laid unconsciously. "What the hell happened to these guys?"

"It's a long story," Zexion said, but decided to tell the whole tale. ". . .And that is why you should never go near the psycho whirlwind lancer."

"Ouch. . . "

"Uh huh. . ."

". . .Poor them. . ."

Motthyix, on the other hand, was poking at the four unconscious members with a stick. "They look dead." He pokes hard enough in their ribs. "Can we bury them underground! Can we? Can we?"

"What for?"

"Because. . . Umm. . ." Motthyix folded his arms and thought.". . . I don't know! I just want to! Please?"

". . ." Draxen smacked her forehead and sweatdropped. "Oi. . ." She pulled out a camera and took a snapshot of Marluxia on top of Xigbar, snickering. "Kodak moment!" She hid it inside her cloak, just in time before the freeshooter woke up.

"ENOUGH POKING!" Xigbar groaned as he was the first one to wake up from out of the four. He opened his eyes in shock to see the unconscious Marluxia on top of him. "WTF! DUDE! WAKE UP!"

"Wha. . ?" Marluxia murmured, his one eye opening slowly.

"MARLY GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! THIS FEELS SO WRONG IN MANY WAYS!" The freeshooter twitched.

"GAH!" The graceful assassin quickly got off of Xigbar and stood up."Geez, you don't have to be so gnarly about it!" He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest.

Xigbar got up as well, glaring at Marluxia. "Me? Gnarly? As if!" He picked up the closest broom that he could find as well as Marluxia at the same time, and the two started beating the shit outta each other with it.

"Ugh. . . guys. . ." Larxene said with an annoyed look across her face. She also stood up and dusted herself off, followed by Luxord who did the same. "IF YOU GUYS WON'T STOP ARGUING THIS INSTANT I WILL BEAT THE LIVING DAY OUT OF YOU GUYS!" She growled.

Xigbar and Marluxia were too busy beating the crap out of each other to even hear what Larxene had to say, in which of course got the savage nymph to get extremely angry. The other four were apparently too busy enjoying their selves at the moment as they watched the scene like some kind of humorous episode on TV, waiting for something else to happen.

"I have a feeling those two won't last too long. . ." Draxen spoke as the other three nodded in agreement.

Larxene twitched uncontrollably, clenching her fists tightly. She stormed off into her room and came back with a huge rocket launcher.

"GUYS!" The shapeshifter yelled and bashed the two in the head very hard with a broom.

"OW! WHAT!" The two said in unison. They looked over to the direction where Draxen pointed at, their jaws dropped widely open with a horror look on their faces as they gulped. "Mommy?"

Larxene cackled evilly. "I'll give you guys three seconds to run. . ."

Before Xigbar and Marluxia could get the chance to run away, Larxene fired the rocket at the them followed by a "DIE YOU ASSHOLES!" from her, as they went flying back through the walls of the few members' rooms, ending up in Xaldin's room for last.

"Oh shit. . ." Luxord freaked out.

"What?" The trio said together, looking over at Luxord questioningly.

"If Xaldin finds out that his room is a wreck. . ." The Gambler replied. "He'll throw a fit and go insane. . . And it won't be a pretty sight to see."

"How the heck did you end up getting yourself on fire by Xaldin anyway?" Motthyix asked.

Luxord stood there with his hand on his hips and looked at them with a sweatdrop again. "Well. . ."

.: **Flash back** :.

The gambler of fate wandered through the castle, looking for any member he can find to play a card game with him but unfortunately, everyone was too busy planning for the celebration as the Superior had asked them to do so. Since he couldn't find anyone to play with, he decided to go look for the others and help them for the party.

He kept walking on, until . ..

A strong smell of food stopped him across the hallway.

"It smells. . . so good!" Luxord said happily, following the great smell towards the kitchen instead.

Once he arrived into the kitchen, he looked around and spotted a plate of hot delicious burgers that laid, unprotected, on the table. Luxord came over, staring at the food before him, and sniffed at the great smell of burgers that swelled through the air, making his mouth water with hunger.

"Mwhahaha, these burgers are all mine!" The gambler said, rubbing his hands together and grinning to himself as he started munching down every last burger from the plate.

While Luxord was busy eating all the burgers, he couldn't hear the whirlwind lancer storming inside the kitchen.

"They're good aren't they?" Xaldin said, coming beside Luxord, laying his right hand on the gambler's left shoulder as he grinned evilly and summoned out a lancer from his left hand.

"Yes they are. . !" Luxord replied with a happy glee and still kept on munching the food.

"That's too bad. . . but. . ." The whirlwind lancer smirked, speaking softly but then raised his voice high with anger. "They AREN'T for you to eat idiot!" He stabs the burger with his lancer, startling the crap out of Luxord and almost missed slicing Luxord's finger off as well. "YOU HEAR ME!"

"EEP!" Luxord gulped as his eyes looked horror struck.

"NOW GET OUT!" Xaldin pulled out a sledge hammer from out of nowhere and beat the living hell out of Luxord rapidly.

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NO MORE!" Luxord said, trying to run away from him except that his black coat was caught onto Xaldin's lancers.

As for Xaldin, he poured hot grease down Luxord's cloak and set it on fire as the gambler quickly ran out of the kitchen, screaming like a little girl.

.: **End of Flash back** :.

"And that's about it. . ." The gambler sweatdropped.

"Damn. . . He's freaking crazy!" Motthyix replied.

"No shit, sherlock." said Draxen.

"No wonder. . ." Zexion sighed, shaking his head.

The four turned their attention back to the scene where the savage nymph summoned out a huge raven bird and landed down beside her. It's red eyes darted immensely at the direction where there was a hole on the wall in every room, right up to Xaldin's room. Larxene patted the raven's beak and stroked it's feathers lovingly, grinning evilly as well.

"Uh oh! When she's like this, it means she's PMS-ing!" Axel said, appearing from out of nowhere along with Roxas.

Larxene climbed on the back of her raven bird, commanding it to attack Xigbar and Marluxia. It gave a loud, screeching caw and beated its black feathery wings, taking flight into the air then started chasing the two around the castle while shooting torpedoes with a rocket launcher, laughing crazily.

"SOMEONE HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP!" Marluxia and Xigbar screamed like 3 year old girls. "THERE'S A PSYCHO WOMAN WITH A BLOOD THIRSTY BIRD ATTACKING US!"

"What the heck happened to the walls!" Roxas said.

"Hey . . ! Are those two coming towards us?" Motthyix pointed at Xigbar and Marluxia who were coming right at them.

"HOLY SHIT! INCOMING!" The six members screamed as they all ran away in different directions.

Poor everyone. They're all being chased around by a humongous blood thirsty raven bird and a psycho Larxene, whose apparently enjoying this while acting like a deranged maniac on the loose in newspapers. Oh the horror. What will they ever do?

"AWWWWWWWW! C'MON GUYS! I WON'T BITE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NO THANKS! WE'RE FINE!" Everyone replied.

The chase scene keeps going on with a never ending scenario until Saix finally appeared with a tranquilizer gun (I wonder where he got that) and shot two tranquilizer darts at Larxene and her raven bird, before they ended up killing the members in the room.

"Haven't I told this to you guys already! To clean up the room!" Saix growled, glaring at all the members in the room except for the passed out Larxene and the raven.

"But why the heck are we a part of this?" Motthyix said.

"Once we're in someone's business, everyone takes the blame including us," Draxen said in a somewhat cold way. "And since we're here, we've already took the blame. So there's no point in that."

"Awww, why do you have to be so mean, Draxy?"

"Because I feel like it and plus Mr.I-have-anger-issues is already getting angry with us." The shapeshifter grinned sheepishly.

"DAMMIT! I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES! All of you! Clean up the mess in the room and fix the walls!" The berserk Saix glared at them before he stormed out of the room angrily.

All eight of the members looked at each other for a moment.

"We should do whatever he says before he pummels all of us to death." Luxord said.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone would want a brain surgery too you know. . ." Draxen sweatdropped as they all nodded in agreement.

So everyone started cleaning up the whole mess that was left behind, as well as fixing up the broken walls of their rooms. And no one ever noticed that the huge raven bird disappeared out of nowhere. How did it disappear? Where did it go? (Can't tell you!)

.: **Nyaaaaaaaaa** :.

Draggy: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! AN EVIL CLIFFY!

Claws: Why does that have to be a cliffy?

Draggy: It'll make the reviewers think what had happened to Larxene's huge pet raven bird (grins) In which I won't tell until the next chapter! And where the heck is Dragon!

Saix: Wasn't that voice from the disclaimer Dragon?

Disclaimer: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No I am NOT Dragon Savveee!

Draggy: (Anime Fall) Uh, yeah sure you aren't. Anyways! Take it away Saix!

Saix: Why me?

Claws: 'Cause she said so!

Saix: (Sweatdrops) Read and review her fic right now or else I won't hesitate to go berserk on you reviews out there. (Glares)

Draggy: Saix! Be nice to the reviewers! We don't want them getting scared! I hope this chapter isn't so boring! I'm sorry if I did make it boring though! But still review! Pretty please?

Claws: Now push that little button down there and review! It will be helpful to us! See ya guys in the next chapter!


End file.
